This invention relates generally to storage and retrieval systems and, more specifically, to automated parts storage and retrieval systems.
Many manufacturing processes entail steps that include a choice of a great number of different kinds or types of parts. The parts must be readily available to the people performing the manufacturing process steps in order for the manufacturing process to be as efficient as possible.
Many times, due to the vast amounts of different types of parts, the parts can be difficult to find because they are stored in various bins located in several places on a factory floor. The more time that is spent looking for parts, the longer it takes to manufacture the product, thereby increasing the cost of the product. Also, facilities that are used for holding vast amounts of parts take up valuable floor space. The parts are stored in opened containers, thus exposing the parts to a factory floor environment and requiring the parts to be cleaned before use. Cleaning of parts causes even more delays as well as unnecessarily exposing employees to cleaning solvents.
An example of this manufacturing process is presented by aircraft manufacturing. For example, over 900 different, prefabricated shims are stored in cardboard boxes on roller racks on a factory floor. The shims get dirty due to being exposed to a machine shop-like factory floor environment and must be cleaned thoroughly before application. The roller racks that hold the cardboard boxes take up hundreds of square feet of floor space.
Various proposals have been presented for more efficiently storing and retrieving parts. However, in a manufacturing process that entails extremely large numbers of parts, the storage and retrieval device that have been proposed take up large areas of floor space or are very tall and bulky. It is difficult and expensive to redesign a factory floor to accommodate a storage and retrieval device that is tall and bulky. Further, it is very difficult to move such a device easily and efficiently around the factory floor.
Therefore, there exists an unmet need for an automated storage and retrieval system that takes up less space, keeps parts clean, aides in organizing and stabilizing inventory, and is easily movable about a factory floor.
The present invention provides an automated parts storage and retrieval system. The system of present invention more efficiently stores large numbers of parts in a single unit that is easy to access, maintains clean parts, and is easy to move about a factory floor with existing equipment.
One embodiment of the system includes a frame, a plurality of trays configured to hold a plurality of parts, and a movement system attached to the frame and arranged to move the plurality of trays in a serpentine pattern for retrieval and storage of the plurality of parts. The movement system includes a plurality of sprockets arranged within the frame in a zigzag pattern, at least one chain toothedly engaged within the plurality of sprockets, and a drive motor configured to drive one of the plurality of sockets.
According to an aspect of the invention, the plurality of trays are rotatably attached to the at least one chain.
Another aspect of the system includes a computer system for controlling the drive motor based on a selection using a parts selection component and position information sent by a position sensor.